


Suspenders

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Undressed [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Link looks so dapper after a theme party, and Rhett can't keep his hands off of him... until he has to.





	Suspenders

Rhett can’t deny how handsome, how dapper Link looks. The theme party was a treat, something different and exciting they’d never done before. And  _ damn _ Link is irresistible. Rhett licks his lips as he scans Link’s body. Link’s in front of him, unlocking the door, and it gives Rhett time to get a nice, long look at his love.

He loves the way the shirt fits around his strong shoulders, the way the suspenders really highlight that slender waist. It’s a hot night in LA, and Rhett can see the beads of sweat dampening the center of Link’s back. All he wants to do is get inside that door and strip those clothes off of Link. He looks so good in them, but Rhett knows how good he looks out of them, too. Mostly, he just wants his hands on Link, his mouth. He can’t resist reaching forward, trying to wrap his arms around Link’s waist, but just as he starts to, Link gets the door unlocked and swings it open, reaching back to usher Rhett in ahead of him.

Just inside the door, Rhett turns, his fingers toying with the suspenders, sliding under them. He leans Link against the door, gives the suspenders a little  _ snap! _ with a grin.

“You look so dapper tonight,” Rhett leans in, giving Link a soft kiss, fingers still wrapped in the suspenders. He can taste hints of the champagne they’d enjoyed at the party on Link’s lips still. He dips his head low, kissing along Link’s jaw. “Just irresistible…” Rhett mumbles against Link’s skin.

Link moans under the blonde’s gentle touch. He's been just barely holding it together. Rhett has made every excuse to touch him - and in particular his suspenders - the entire evening. He's been staring at Link as if he were ready to devour him. Those teasing looks, the way he licks his lips...

But that's not what Link has planned for tonight. 

Rhett begins to lick his lips in anticipation and drops to his knees. He looks up at Link, mouth watering, with a desperate look of need in his eyes. It's almost enough to make Link forget his plans...

“Rhett you've been so giving lately…” Link pauses, remembering seemingly endless nights of being sucked clean and fucking that beautiful ass of Rhett’s. The way he gives and gives. But tonight, it's Rhett’s turn to receive. 

He pulls the blonde up and reads a look of disappointment in his eyes. 

“But...I want you.”

“And you're going to have me. But tonight is your night.” 

And with that Link leads Rhett into the bedroom. He pushes him onto the bed and begins kissing along his bearded jaw line. He keeps having to pause though to push away hands trying to get at his hardening cock.

“Rhett, no. This is your night. Let me take care of you.”

“But I want to make you happy.”

Rhett is sliding his hands up and down Link’s chest. He can't get over how masculine and powerful Link looks. The way the suspenders frame his powerful chest perfectly. He can't help but touch.

Link allows Rhett’s hands to explore his chest. When they continue further down, however, he’s had enough.

“Rhett, if you don't let me take my time, I will tie you up with these suspenders!”

“Promise?”

And with that, Link is stripping them off in a fury. He grabs Rhett’s wrists and proceeds to tie them to the bedpost.

“Remember your colors. I have scissors in the drawer if you need out.”

Rhett nods. 

For good measure, Link fetches the blindfold they keep for these special occasions. He runs his fingers gently through Rhett’s hair before putting him into darkness. 

Rhett’s body is tense with anticipation. Mostly Rhett wants to touch, and since he can’t do that, he really wants to be touched. And right now, blindfolded, he doesn’t know what’s taking Link so goddamn long to get his hands, his mouth on him. The second Link presses a kiss to Rhett’s neck, as Rhett feels Link sliding across him, straddling his hips like the arm restraints aren’t doing enough to keep him down, Rhett’s bucking his hips seeking contact.

He’s wriggling, thrusting, groaning for contact, aching for pleasure. Link isn’t giving in, deadset on taking this slowly, making Rhett wait for it. He doesn’t want this to be over too quickly, wants to make sure Rhett knows how willing he is to please him, to take his time, to get this right.

“Quit it, or I’ll bite.” Link’s voice is firm, unwavering as he pushes Rhett to slow down. The threat has the opposite effect that Link had intended, though, and Rhett only gets wilder. He’s lifting his hips even harder, trying to make more contact, get more friction.

So Link makes good on his promise, placing a little bite right on Rhett’s collarbone. He’s gentle this time, going easy on him. The bite has just enough teeth that it sends a message, but turns into a suck that’ll leave a mark. Rhett groans, then shifts his hips again as if to cry out for more.

Link teases Rhett’s nipple with his teeth, a little more pressure, and Rhett chokes out a “ _ Fuck,  _ Link… please…” His wrists tug at the suspenders restraining him, and he lifts his head like he’s going to get a better look somehow, forgetting the blindfold won’t allow him to.

He’s thirsting for more,  _ so much more _ , as Link teases his chest with hands, teeth, and tongue. Link’s kissing his way down Rhett’s stomach and Rhett nearly throws him aside by how much he’s moving now. He can’t hold on much longer without getting Link’s mouth, hands, anything on him. But Link is unrelenting, sinks his teeth into Rhett’s hip bone, more dragging them along the skin than biting. Rhett’s whimpering, whispering and groaning pleas for Link to keep going, don’t stop,  _ please, god, don’t fucking stop _ . 

Link grazes his hand along Rhett’s hard cock, then trails his lips along it softly, like he just might give Rhett what he aches for. But as his lips keep going, Rhett lets out a sound of distress, a plea. Link’s kissing Rhett’s thighs, whispering praise.

“I love how you look when you’re like this. You look so good, baby, just so good.” He takes Rhett’s cock in his hand, stroking it slowly as he sits there, straddling Rhett’s legs, taking in this scene. Rhett’s biting his lip with anticipation, relaxing into the restraints now that Link’s giving in, touching him. “You’re gorgeous, baby.”

Link dips down, wrapping his lips around the tip of Rhett’s cock. He’s swirling his tongue around it, taking more of it in, going achingly slow. He’s teasing, using his tongue to add a little pressure. He slides Rhett’s cock out of his mouth, then holds it as he traces the veins with his tongue. Rhett’s pulling at the restraints, dying to just grab Link’s head and speed this whole process up.

“Shhh… settle down. I’m going to take my time with this. I don’t want to miss a single inch of you, baby.” Link’s voice is soothing, soft. Rhett’s getting the message and stills himself as much as he can, but Link’s mouth and hands feel amazing and he’s having trouble not forcing himself deeper into Link’s mouth.

Link has his hand placed in a way that Rhett couldn’t make him take more if he tried. His hand is wrapped around the base of Rhett’s cock, his mouth taking the rest, and he’s working them in unison to really give every bit of Rhett his full attention.

Link’s finally picking up the pace,  _ finally _ , and Rhett is so close. All of the teasing has gotten him to where this is almost overload for him. “Oh, fuck, Link, I’m gonna…” Before he can get the sentence out, Link releases him from his mouth and his hand, kisses back up Rhett’s stomach.

“No you’re not, baby. Not yet.” Rhett’s tugging again, rolling his head back as Link kisses his chin, his neck, his other collarbone. He’s nearly panting he’s breathing so hard, and damn, Link is taking his sweet time. He’s slowly -- achingly slowly -- working his way back down. Kisses, licks, little nibbles that have Rhett groaning his name.

“Damn it, Link, please…” Rhett’s coming unglued, and this time, Link is giving in. He’s back down on Rhett’s cock, mouth slicking it and he’s working faster now. Rhett’s been so good, so patient, and Link can hear the need in his voice, can taste it in the precome Rhett’s dripping with.

He’s taking Rhett’s cock deep into his mouth, almost gagging, and dragging back off slowly, his lips dragging, the slightest little bit of teeth grazing softly, just enough to let Rhett know they’re there. And dammit if it doesn’t feel incredible. Rhett’s got his hands wrapped around, grabbing the suspenders now.

“Oh fuck, fuck… I… I’m gonna come, please, Link, fuck…” he’s out of breath, he’s exhaling the words and this time, Link isn’t going to make him wait any more. Rhett’s shaking and spent by the time he’s done, and Link is wiping the remnants from his lips with the back of his hand. He’s going to take the blindfold off in a second, but right now he is relishing in this, taking stock of the small marks dotting his lover’s body. Rhett looks so good like this, and Link is making a mental note to do this more often.

Link kisses his way back up to Rhett’s delicious lips. They are bruised and slightly swollen from Rhett biting them in heavenly agony. He gently removes the blindfold and allows his lover’s eyes to gradually adjust to the light.

“I'm going to untie you now. Color?”

“Green.”

Rhett smiles. He's emotionally and physically spent. He admires the way Link delicately unties the suspenders and cleans up their area. He gently lays Rhett down onto the bed, covers him in a blanket, and fetches him a glass of water.

“Here you go lover. Let's just lay here for a moment and let you catch your breath. You're beautiful. You know that? You should let me take care of you more often. Would you like that?”

“Yes.”


End file.
